All About Her
by Gladys Ashenbert
Summary: He was a sad, lonely man. Until he met her.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Kaichou Wa Maid __Sama! _That privilege belongs to Hiro Fujiwara.

Rated T for some minor suggestive themes.

I have a lot of ongoing stuff right now, but here I am, with a new project.

This is my first fanfic in English, so please have mercy on me... I'm still looking for a Beta reader.

* * *

**The 50 Prompts Challenge**

**1\. Troublemaker**

He had always stayed away from trouble not because he was rule follower, but because it would have been a bother to disrupt his quiet lifestyle. She, on the contrary, always had to deal with them and her sense of justice wasn't just helping her to reduce her problems.

What was strange to him is that he had knowingly jumped into that mess with her.

**2\. Allowance**

His guardians sent him a monthly allowance. They knew he wouldn't spend it recklessly as most teenagers of his age would, but they still sent him enough money so he wouldn't need to work and still enjoy a lifestyle with luxuries.

What they didn't know was that he recently got a part-time job. And when he wasn't doing that, he would order a _parfait_ after _parfait_ just so he could look after a certain amber eyed girl. Needless to say, manager Satsuki was very happy with his patronage.

**3\. Record**

Her presence offered him a lovely distraction but sometimes he wondered when would his interest for her fade away. After all, his propensity to getting bored has always accompanied him.

So when he realizes a semester had already passed and he still hasn't grown tired of her, he knows he's screwed up.

**4\. Stay**

He wasn't afraid of people leaving. He was used to that.  
He was afraid of them staying. And he never made an effort to make them stay.

So what was happening to him now, going to such lengths to be beside her?

**5\. Fear**

One year ago, before entering Seika High School, if someone had asked him which were his fears, he'd probably had had a hard time to answer it. He had none.

Now every fear of his involved her. Sometimes he was afraid of her.  
But it couldn't compare to the fear that something would happen to her or that someday, when she came to learn the truth about him, she would let go.

**6\. Bundle**

He was falling in love. So fast and so abruptly that it was scaring him.  
Exasperation, Jealousy, Concern, Happiness… Those things were foreign to him.

And now he just learned that those emotions don't come one by one, but all in once.

**7\. Stare**

He liked the impact his stare had on her. She would become conscious of him and in consequence, think about him.

"Don't look at me like that."  
"How do I look at you?" he asked while smirking.  
"You exactly know how!"

**8\. Hobbies**

Two of his favourite hobbies were playing chess and teasing her, being the last one his favourite.  
She was easily flustered and that's what made teasing very funny to him. He liked to be the one to make her blush.

**9\. Stalker**

He knew perfectly that she was more than capable of defending herself. But to put his worries to rest he would follow her while trying to go unnoticed and make sure she got home safely. And just then, whenever she accused him of being a stalker, he would remember that it wasn't a lie at all.

**10\. Night**

While he tries to be unnoticed by her, most of the times he would also fail on purpose so he could walk her home. On the way, he listened to her complaints about the things that happened during the day, her thoughts and her reflections.  
He liked those night walks especially because it gave him an opportunity to learn more about her and to spend more time with her.

**11\. Pervert**

When she interrupts in his daily life, she becomes a living reminder of his sexual preferences. He could write his own version of One Thousand and One Nights. Nights on which before going to sleep he pleases himself while thinking about her.

Here's why he never bothered denying her accusations of being a pervert. Cause maybe deep down he was, but just for her.

**12\. Dreams**

Whenever he tells her that he had dreamt of her the night before, she would get red as a tomato and then hit him. She thinks it's his way of pissing her off and making her feel embarrassed.  
But if she ever let him go into further explanations, he would probably give her some detailed descriptions about his wet dreams.

**13\. Eloquence**

Though usually he may appear to be quiet, he's straightforward and charismatic. He says things just right. That's what she thinks of him.

Earlier he was pretty discouraged about what Erika had said. That she and he didn't have a future together. What she doesn't know is that with just one sentence she was able to lift up his mood again. And not everyone can do that, just her.

**14\. Pet**

He had always been very fond of cats. They were independent and most of the times they would be sleeping, just like him. His only friend during his childhood had been a cat. He liked them because they were like him.

But one of the reasons he took in and kept that stray cat was because it reminded him of her.

**15\. Dates**

They would often go into long walks while holding hands. And the part he hates the most about those dates is the moment she lets go.  
He always misses the warm that her hand offered.

**16\. Rumours**

"She put a spell on him."  
"He was threatened."  
"She's blackmailing him."  
"It required massive balls to ask her out"

When she accuses him of adding fuel to the fire, he never denies it. He really likes creative rumours plus what was wrong with the whole Seika High students knowing they were dating. It would keep the rats away.

**17\. Effortlessly**

She usually complains of how unfair he is, for always being one step forward than her and for doing things effortlessly. But he had to. He had to outsmart her so he doesn't fall for her slyness. That is also the only way for her to rely on him.

**18\. Cost**

He couldn't refuse her anything. Even if the favour was as tiring as joining one club after another, non-stop. Well, he would make her pay for that later. But was it really her price to pay or his prize? It didn't matter. The interest would be high.

**19\. Role play**

He could be anything she needed him to be: a bartender, a ninja, a butler, a prince, or just some random hot guy with glasses.  
Anything was fine to him as long as it came down to the same one thing: her boyfriend.

**20\. Geography**

Geography was Misa-chan's favourite subject. His was Biology.  
So when their favourite subjects met in an intersection nothing was the same.  
They couldn't believe their newfound pleasure.

**21\. Hunger**

Learning how to cook was pretty useful to him. That way he wouldn't waste much food and money. He liked to rationalise the thing he eats. But when it comes to her he never seems to get enough.

He didn't know he was starving until he tasted her.

**22\. Fire**

Their first time was clumsy, filled with nervousness but also determination.  
But he had no words to describe this recent one. Everything was burning. It was more intense than anything he ever felt before. As it leaves a mark on them, he knows he has already become addicted to it.

**23\. Rice soup**

She really tried hard to cook, but the kitchen just seemed to resent her. That's why, at the risk of being sent to the hospital, he would still eat and finish what she had prepared.

**24\. Alley**

It was in that dark, narrow, emptied space where their story began. When he caught her in her maid outfit carrying out the trash can. But that didn't matter anymore because it had become a place for another sort of memory.

If someone told manager Satsuki that the backside of her cafe has become their spot for making out during breaks, he's sure she wouldn't mind it.

**25\. What if**

His mother had made a safe decision by choosing Edward. A nice and unproblematic man.  
But if she had chosen his father it could have been an epic love, one that made her taste hellish desperation but also heavenly joy. It would have probably ended with them crashing and burning, but those feelings...they never leave you.

He's learnt that because of Misaki.

**26\. Embrace**

At the airport, before parting ways, he gave her a kiss so passionate and then held her tight, as if he was trying to capture her scent and essence for a lifetime. He knew they wouldn't meet for a very long time nor touch each other. They remained in that position for as long as they could.

**27\. Photograph**

When he moved to England most of his things got replaced due to his brother's command. He had foreseen that situation so he kept the most important things to him in a box. Those were things he wouldn't let others touch: his cellphone (with the message he exchanged with her) and her birthday gift to him (the album). The most important thing was the photograph at the end of the album, in which she was blushing as he gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

**28\. Notion**

He used to count the minutes so he could talk to her after class and he waited for hours so he could walk her home and have some private time alone.

Now he has to count days and months to reunite with her, which was bearable to some degree, but not great at all. Those years would feel like a lifetime.

**29\. Wanderlust (or Geography 2.0)**

It was after graduating from University and prior to their marriage that they discovered the wonders of travelling. Together.  
They went from Paris to Kenya, from the Philippines to the Maldives, from Quebec City to Machu Picchu. They were always discovering new worlds and venturing to new sensations.

"You know, Misa-chan, when we get old we could write and publish a travel guide titled _Making Love in 185 Countries_."  
The comment earned him a flying pillow aimed at his face.  
" Yeah, sure, I bet it would sell so much".

**30\. Landscape**

She thought the view was pretty, but he thought she was prettier.

**31\. Booster**

One of the traits that he loves about her is her confidence. But he doesn't have a problem reminding her that's she's beautiful.

**32\. Brake**

Adulthood made her more desirable and unfortunately not only to his eyes. Shintani and Tora had backed off a long time ago, but that didn't mean that he didn't have rivals anymore. On the contrary, they were increasing.  
He was glaring at them from the distance. She seemed to notice this fact as he suddenly found his lips pressed to hers.

Oh well, nevermind. He was too busy kissing her.

**33\. Blindness**

He believed in her the same way he loved her: blindly

**34\. Polyglot**

She was easily annoyed whenever he would start talking to her in German. She disliked the fact that she couldn't understand a thing of what he said. So she bit back with a phrase in French. "_Tu me plais_". (1)  
She said it with such confidence, he thought he should thank the person whoever told her to say that because she was clearly misinformed about the meaning.

**35\. Drunk**

When she wasn't in a sober stage she could be really dangerous. In all senses.  
From making cute expressions to being a temptress. And if she wasn't acting like that, she's was probably planning one hundred ways of attacking him from above, below, left and right.

Having to deal with a drunk girlfriend was sure tiring.

**36\. Evidence**

While he would never take advantage of her in that state, he sure liked listening to the interesting things she had to say. From confessions to an unseen side of her. He films her so she wouldn't be able to retract on promises later.

**37\. Collection**

Misaki would spend so many nights at his place and most of the times she would always leave something behind due to the morning rush. This time it was a black thong. He smirked while looking at it.  
He had already bought a wardrobe for those occasions.

She would always ask him where did he put her things, unbeknownst to her that it was his strategy to trap her into coming to his place again and again.

**38\. Slow**

Friday afternoons were a synonym of Netflix and Chill. (2)  
She would always fall asleep after the second or the third movie. He always prepared a blanket for that. He would kiss her and then lay beside her and close his eyes.  
Despite liking the intensity that sex offered them, sometimes they preferred a slow pacing in their relationship and being together was just enough.

**39\. Cohabitation**

Somewhere along the way, he had finally persuaded her to move in with him.  
A king-size bed was the only thing he needed to buy. The other items were already present in his house due to her frequent visits.

"I think it's time for me to show you your wardrobe that has been waiting for you".

**40\. Awakening**

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. And one day he simply woke up thinking it was time to make things official.

**41\. One**

She's the one who barged in on his life.  
She's the one whom he fell in love with.  
She's the one who exasperated him to no limits.  
She's the one who he has chosen to spend his entire life with.  
She's his first and last.  
She's the one.

**42\. Vision**

She wanted the red convertible, but he suggested the blue family car. She argued that it was too big for them.

"Who said it was only gonna be for the two of us? Though I want a basketball team, I'll settle with two children. If they were more to come, then we'll receive them with pleasure".

His answer left a surprised and embarrassed Misaki.

**43\. Agreement**

If they didn't sign a prenuptial agreement it was because he wasn't willing to.  
But they have a lifetime agreement: they sleep on the same bed, he's in charge of cooking (but she also has to cook for him sometimes), and she takes the kids to school. Bedtime stories and everything else were joint tasks.

**44\. Honeymoon**

Misaki really looked hard into the places they could visit for their honeymoon.  
But he already had plans. He let her choose because the place didn't matter to him as he was sure both of them would spend much time in the hotel room. He was gonna make sure of that.

**45\. Red**

Scientific studies have proved that the colour red makes a bigger impact than other colours.  
So the moment his wife walks in the living room with a long backless red dress, a question was thrown at her.

"Would you rather do it now, quick or a hot steamy long session later?"

He decided he liked both, so sorry not sorry, his brother would have to wait.

**46\. Underneath**

Social gatherings were a pain in the ass and boring and Gerard would always force them to attend. It didn't take him too much time to reverse the situation.

He would whisper dirty jokes to his wife while underneath the table his hands would be working on something.

**47\. Apple**

He knows that she doesn't like expensive gifts. So before opening the door, he looks at the shopping bag he's holding, wondering how much she will yell at him later for buying her a new laptop because hers was too old.

**48\. Attention**

In his childhood, seeing other kids being pampered and seeking attention from their parents, that was a feeling he couldn't understand. He thought they were annoying.

Now, she thinks HE is annoying.

"For God's sake, Takumi, they're children! YOUR children! And you're not one anymore so stop competing with them!"

**49\. Guide**

Years later, when his son came to him to ask him for his secret to a long-lasting marriage, he narrowed it down to three things:  
steal every kiss you can, cook delicious meals for her, and most importantly, make her fall in love with you every day.

**50\. Classic**

A sunny day, after bidding goodbye to their grandchildren, he knocks at her office.

"Who is it?"

"It's just me Misa-chan, your perverted outer-space alien from Planet Pheromones."

"You can't. I'm busy."

Some things never change.

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) _Tu me plais: _It means "I like you".

(2) Netflix and Chill: Last time I checked this expression only had one meaning and it was to just relax and watch some series. Apparently, I've been living under the rocks because I didn't know it had become a euphemism for sex, which really wasn't the intention. So yup, this prompt might be ambiguous.

* * *

Thanks for reading! That's all for now. I hope you didn't faint for the horrible mistakes I've made.

This fic started as a writing exercise and it was supposed to be a sentence per prompt, but it was really hard to do that so meh.

I've also started working on Misaki's POV, but It's not my priority right now so it might take up some time.

Any thoughts, doubts, questions, corrections?


End file.
